


Happy Place

by sondersapphire



Category: Persona 5
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Yusuke deserves a romance option, fuck you atlus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sondersapphire/pseuds/sondersapphire
Summary: He leans in.There are stars in my eyes.Then they flutter shut.





	Happy Place

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty so !!! I thought this would be an interesting experiment. I'm gonna try and write a kiss scene as someone who has never been kissed before. This should be fun...

A blue-haired boy stands in front of me, unspoken feelings finally said. I am unsure of what to expect, when he suddenly rests his hand on my cheek.

He comes closer. I feel my heart pounding in my chest. The world is spinning.

He leans in. There are stars in my eyes. They flutter shut.

I feel soft and gentle lips touch my own. He pulls away and my eyes open again. The stars are back. I quickly press our lips back together again. Time stops. There is only me and him and nothing else besides the closeness we share. I feel surrounded by warmth. I am snow and he is the sun, I melt under his touch. We break away for air. He states how he wishes to paint this moment so it remains frozen in time forever. I smile and nod. I can hear my heartbeat and I'm trembling just a bit, but that's okay. We're okay.


End file.
